


Little Bumblebees

by JudeBarrett



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeBarrett/pseuds/JudeBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing really surprises Blake much anymore. And she's happy with that. </p><p>So, why is she so taken aback when Yang barrels into her life and changes everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bumblebees

**Author's Note:**

> 7/8/2016 update: Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! Unfortunately, I won't be continuing this story. I wrote this such a long time ago and my writing style and interests have changed so much (not to mention the fact that the existing RWBY canon was much different than what I went with). Again, thank you for everyone who read my silly chapter and upvoted. I hope my future projects will garner as much support <3

If there was one thing Blake Belladonna could depend on, it was books. A nice thick book with strong binding and words that nearly oozed out of the pages could keep her occupied for hours on end. She often found that books could bring her more private joy than any social interaction could. Least of all the kind of awkward social situations Yang tried to force her into. 'Opening up', she called it.

Regardless of how she felt about interacting herself, it was always interesting to hear what others might be discussing. From where she was sitting on the couch in Beacon's common room, she could essentially hear everything that was going on around her. She let her eyes linger lazily on a single word in the book she was 'reading' and focused on one particularly whiny voice among the din. 

"It had to be you! We're sharing a washing machine, and I certainly don't own any red clothes. So if you'd CARE to explain why my nightgown's gone pink-"

"We don't even mix our laundry! Why is it that whenever ANYTHING goes wrong it's automatically my fault??"

Blake grinned softly to herself. Ruby should have known by now, arguing with Weiss would get her nowhere. Whatever princess wants, princess gets.

"Well, you can explain that to Mr. Beddington of Beddington's Nightwear and Finery who tailor-made that for me on my 16th birthday last year. Honestly, some people have no class."

"...You're telling me."

"I HEARD THAT! YOU-"

The beginning of Weiss's rant was thankfully drowned out by a loud metallic clang from the corner of the room. The entire common room went silent. Blake turned her head slightly, just in time to see a wobbly looking Jaune Arc sway a little on the spot and fall backwards, his shield clattering to the floor in front of him.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha's worried voice echoed through the hall. She appeared around the corner and sprinted up to him, javelin in hand. She slowed to an abrupt stop in front of his boots. After about 5 seconds of taking in the scene, she sighed.

"Jaune, did you open up your shield in your face again?"

He blinked hard. "...Uh...yes..."

Pyrrha smiled sadly and turned to the rest of the room. "He'll be okay, he does this all the time. Carry on." 

The noise was restored almost immediately. Everyone usually trusted Pyrrha on all matters Jaune, which was a lot, unsurprisingly. Blake turned back to her book and tried to look occupied. 

She was always happy to read, rather than eavesdrop, but she didn't care much for this book. It was a particularly dry romance novel given to her by Yang in a misguided attempt to appeal to her interests. Of course, she'd already read it a couple times over, but she rarely left anything unread. Even if it did star a cheesy "dashing" prince who bravely fought off horde after horde of fauna to reach the beautiful dust princess who would not only replenish his crossbow/rifle with dust, but replenish his heart with love.

"I told you you'd like it!" Blake didn't even need to hear her voice to know Yang was beside her. The lazy way she plopped back onto the couch seat was sign enough.

"Why do you think I like it?" She closed the book and put it in her lap, tilting her head curiously up at Yang. 

Yang swung her legs across the couch onto Blake's lap. "Well, you're smiling, for one," Blake blushed and fiddled with her fingers. "You're such a nerd." Yang added affectionately.

Blake grinned even wider. "Yeah, I especially love the part where the helpless female is forever indebted to the courageous hero. Never heard that one before."

"Oh whatever, you'll read anything and you know it."

"I won't argue with that."

Yang giggled. "Oh! Also, did you hear? Tomorrow we'll be paired up with another set of partners to make up a new team. Exciting, right? I might still get to be on Ruby's team. I feel sorta bad after seeing the partner she ended up with."

"Oh...yeah. New teams. Right." Blake avoided Yang's eyes.

"Issue? I mean we don't have to be on Ruby's team if you don't want to. I get it...Weiss and all. She's my sister, but man is that Weiss a piece of work. Oh, I know. We could join up with Ren and Nora! Ren seems like your type, right Blake? Blake? Is everything okay?"

Blake looked back at Yang. Yang, who was so mature and yet so naive, Yang, who bothered finding things she knew Blake would like, Yang, who actually tried to make their partnership work, and who didn't know how happy it made Blake when she would sit so close to her and how sad it made her when she would talk about cute boys and past boyfriends. Yang, who Blake felt she could depend on way more than books. Who Blake was so scared of losing.

"Yeah, everything's okay."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed this, please let me know (: If you did, I will definitely try to get another chapter up ASAP!


End file.
